What I Thirst
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Sequel to Your Final Day.A month after they get back from Vegas, Austin and Ally are happily dating. Their professor says,"Make a list of what you want in a marriage."There is some time when Austin and Ally decide to help Trish and Dez with something that starts with W. Now Austin and Ally start to get each other to do something without telling each other what it is.But What is it?
1. Another List

**This is a Sequel to Your Final Day (Clocks Ticking). I hope you enjoyed this as much as you enjoyed my YFD. Enjoy the first chapter.**

**Ally's Singing**

_Always get this funny feeling  
Every time you come around  
It's like I'm walking on the ceiling  
Both feet off the ground_

And it's all right  
To feel so left upside down  
Like I'm losing my head  
'Cause I know where my heart belongs  
With you again

So I say, "Hey"  
I'm crazy into you  
And I say, "Hey"  
Every minute's overdue  
And I can't wait  
No I don't care  
I'll do what it takes  
Driving all night  
Catch the first flight just to see you  
I'll explain

You got me, like, upside down  
You standing there  
I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there  
I swear my world is turned around  
You got me upside down 

_You got me upside down  
I'm upside down_

"Now I need to think more." Ally says to herself alone in the practice room. She starts writing down some ideas in her book.

"I think it's great."

Ally hears a voice coming from behind her.

"Ah!" She jumps off her piano bench and onto the floor. She turns around to see Austin coming her way.

"I'm sorry Ally." Austin says picking Ally off the ground.

"It's okay. You just caught me off guard that's all."

"Well, I'm still sorry."

Ally smiles and gives Austin a peck on the lips.

"So, I'm writing a new song. As you can tell." Ally says pointing to the piano.

Austin laughs, "Yeah. It's really good."

"Thanks. But, I'm having trouble finishing it."

"Well, I was listening to it and it sounds great. Hmmm... What's the best feeling and how does it make you feel?"

"When I'm with you..."

Austin smiles.

"... and I feel like I can do anything. My feelings are like a high. Like a tidal wave."

"How about 'It's like a jump without a parachute Right into a tidal wave'?"

Ally registers it and smiles. "That's great." Ally walks over to her song book and starts writing into it. Austin follows and watches Ally. She sits on the bench and starts playing the song.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to  
Act like everything's okay?  
It's like a jump without a parachute  
Right into a tidal wave_

I'm so mixed up  
There's no doubt  
You got me  
Feeling like I'm inside out  
It's funny when I'm here with you  
I wouldn't change a thing

Ally looks up at Austin who is standing next to the piano.

Austin smiles. "Perfect."

"I'll finish it later but we got class."

"Right."

Austin and Ally head to the University. They sit down in their seats and watch the professor.

"Today class I am giving you a new assignment. It's short and easy and should only take you this class to finish it." The professor Miss. Thorn says "It's kind of similar to the project you all did last one.

Austin and Ally look at each other and start holding hands. They look back at the teacher.

"I want you to make a list..."

The class starts chatting a bit.

"Great another list project. Like I need another one of those." Some student said behind Austin and Ally.

"I want you guys to make a list of what you look for in a marriage."

"What!" Austin and Ally say at the same time.

"You heard me class. Start now they will be due by the end of class."

"How many do we make?" Ally asks.

"Ten."

"Okay. Thanks."Ally says a little upset.

Austin looks around to see people flipping their notebooks and writing things down. Austin and Ally do the same. About forty minutes later Austin finishes his list.

"Honey, are you finished?" Austin leans over to Ally. Ally pulls her notebook away."Come on. I'm your boyfriend. Please." Austin begged.

"No." Ally laughs. "I'll show you later. When I'm done."

"Fine."

Another ten minutes went by and Ally finishes her list.

"Okay class. I gave you enough time. Please hand in what you wrote down."

Austin and Ally get up and walk to the front of the room where Miss. Thorn was. She grabs them and walks to her large looking desk.

"You guys are dismissed." She announces.

Austin and Ally leave to room and enter the parking lot. Ally gets into Austin's car and they drive out of the parking lot.

"So?" Austin asks.

"So, what?" Ally replies.

"What did you put on your marriage list?"

Ally laughs. "Into music."

"So me!"

Ally laughs. "Can make me laugh."

"Me!" Austin announces.

Ally silently laughs. "Not afraid to tell me the truth."

"I love you Ally."

"Awe, Austin. I love you too."

It went silent for a little while.

"Good Looking."

"Swag"

"Good listener."

"Eh."

"Wants children and pets. Can commit. And compromise a problem."

"I can compromise."

"Sure can you can."

Austin and Ally laugh jokingly.

"Can comfort me when I'm feeling down."

"I try my best."

"Give me advice."

"A always do."

Austin and Ally smile at each other.

"And what's yours baby?" Ally asks Austin.

"Into music of course. Sings. Funny. Easy on the eyes. Understands me. Not afraid to speak her mind. Respectful. Gives me advice." Austin looks over to Ally and she smiles. "Wants children. Can commit."

The car parks at their new apartment. They decided to move in a few days ago. Ally moved in with Austin. They get out of the car and go into the house. Ally walks up behind Austin and wraps her arms around Austin giving him a hug. She slides her jacket off and Austin turns around to face her. They look into each other's eyes and kiss for a bit.

"So what do you want for supper?" Austin asks.

"You should make spaghetti."

Austin laughs. "Sure."


	2. Supper Time!

Austin is standing in the kitchen making spaghetti for supper. Ally is at the dining table writing in her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am one of the luckiest people on Earth right now. I've got a great boyfriend, I'm living with him, my music career has been taken off, and I performed at Madison Square Garden, Hey! I went to Vegas. My two best friends are dating. That's great too! They are coming over for supper so I got to go and set the table._

_ Love,_

_ Ally Dawson_

After that Ally hears the doorbell ring. As she walks towards the door she asks, "Honey, is dinner finished?"

"Yeah!" He takes it off the stove. Ally walks up to the door and opens it revealing to happy couples. Dez and Trish. "Come in guys."

They walk in and hang their coats on the hanger in the porch.

"Something smells good." Trish says with a smiles plastered on her face.

"Yeah. Austin just finished supper. You guys made it just in time." I say leading them into the open kitchen, open dining room. They sit at the island stools while I go and set the table. Once I am finished we four sit at the table while Austin brings the spaghetti over to the table. We sit down and put the food on our plate.

"So how are you guys?" Austin asks Dez and Trish.

Trish jumps in her seat. She looks up with a even bigger smile on her face than when she entered the house. "Nothing! Just nothing. Why would anything unexpected happen?" Trish nervously laughs. Dez gives Trish a surprising/ nervous glare.

"Are you okay Trish?" Ally asks Trish.

"Everything's fine." Trish says nervously. She picks up her fork and eats some food.

"Okay."Ally says suspiciously.

"What about you guys. Anything new in your lives?" Dez asks.

"Actually. For our new project we had to make another list."

"Really?"Trish asks.

"Yeah."

"What did you guys have to list?"

"What we look for in a marriage." Austin adds.

Trish and Dez laugh. Austin and Ally look at each other.

"Are you guys okay? Are you choking?" Ally looks worried staring at the two.

They stop but still a little giggly, "No. Where fine. It's just...um?"

"What?" Austin asks.

"Uh...um...ah... just you guys have to make a new list and I wonder what that's going to lead to."Trish says.

"Are you sure you guys are alright? You guys have been acting really weird since you got here. You're sure?" Ally asks.

"Yep. Were fine."

Trish looks around the kitchen and dining room finding that everyone is finished their food. "Dez and I will clean the dishes." Trish mentions.

"Oh Trish you don't have to."

"Yeah Trish." Dez says slowly, "We don't have to."

"Oh. Don't be silly Ally. We'll be happy to."

"Okay?"

Austin and Ally leave the room and enter the living room.

"What's going on with them?" Austin whispers to Ally making sure Dez and Trish don't hear them.

"Yeah. They've been acting strange ever since they got here."

"Let's try and see what they are doing."

"Obviously cleaning."

"You know what I mean."

They peak their heads around the corner to try and hear what they are saying. They can't really hear them all that good because they are keeping quiet themselves.

"Shhhh! We can't tell them yet." Trish says.

"Why?"

"It's unexpected. This shouldn't be happening to us yet."

"But it is and the answer has been made." They smile at each other.

"I can't keep a secret like this from them." Trish worries.

"Only for a while."Dez begged.

"We don't have much time before it gets closer to the date."

"But that's months away. Almost a year."

"Yeah. I know."

"We got lots of time to figure out how to say it."

"We don't have to say it a certain way."

"What if they freak out?"

"It's Austin and Ally. You know? Auslly, the most romanced types is when they date."

"This is the only second time they've dated."

"Yeah, but last time they dated it was like they were the most powerful people."

"Were the most powerful couple. Team Trez!" Trish goes on her tippy toes and kisses Dez.

Austin and Ally look at each other in confusion.

"What are they talking about?" Ally asks.

"What do you think is going on?" Austin says.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"There's my Ally. Always on a mission." **(A/N: *Singing* I'm a girl on a mission* ;))**

"Hey, it's what I do."

Austin and Ally stop talking and walk into the kitchen interrupting Dez and Trish's conversation.

"What's going on?" Ally asks.

"Nothing really. Just cleaning up the kitchen." Trish says normally.

"Really." Ally says suspiciously.

"Yeah. What else would we be doing?"

"I don't know."

Trish rolls her eyes and goes back to cleaning.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! What is Trish and Dez's secret? What do you think it is? Answer in the reveiws and I will post another chapter tomorrow. Thanks!**


	3. Big News!

**I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy this one. I'm sure I'm going to leave you guys on the edge of your seats. Here it goes!**

* * *

"So Trish, do you have exciting new plans coming up?" Ally asks.

"No! Why would I have any new plans coming up in the next few months?" Trish replies nervously.

"Okay." Ally says awkwardly. "Does anyone want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Austin says.

"Okay."Dez replies.

All four best friends go and sit on the couch in the living room except Ally. She has a whole movie collection full of different genres starting with romances to comedies. "How about Baby Mamma?" Ally asks.

"No!" Trish says. "That movie is too childish."

"But you love childish movies."

"I'm just not feeling Baby Mamma."

"Okay. How about The Wedding Crasher?"

"No!" Dez yells.

"Why?" Ally asks.

"Because...Um...it's too old."

"But it's a classic Dez." Austin says.

"I'm just not feeling it."

"Okay?" Ally asks. She stands up and looks at the three on the couch. "Then what movie do you guy want to watch?"

"Bikini Blood Bash 2!" Austin jumps. Ally gives him an annoyance glare. Austin sits back down on the couch. "Okay we won't watch Bikini Blood Bash 2." Austin mumbles.

"How about we look on Netflix?" Trish mentions.

"Okay Austin has an account." Ally mentions.

"Yeah let's do it." Austin says. Austin turns on his Smart TV and opens Netflix.

"Let's watch a romance." Ally mentions.

"No. Romances are too girly." Austin says.

"I'll cuddle with you on the cute scenes." Ally bribes Austin.

"Okay!"

"I don't want to watch romance. Especially at the movie theatres where the true star cross'd lovers are doomed to be a tragic story." Dez says very passionately. Everyone looks over at Dez at the corner of the couch with a big serious look on his face. Dez look over and stops smiling. "That's what I heard anyway." He nervously says. Everyone shakes their heads. Ally goes and sits between Trish and Austin. Dez is on the far left and Trish is next to him. Ally beside Trish and next to Ally is Austin on the far right.

"We are watching a romance and that's final." Trish says facing the TV.

Ally has the remote in her hand and goes to the Romantic Category. She see's different movies like The Lucky One, Just Go With It, and 13 Going On 30. They Ally finds another movie that sparks her interest. "How about The Vow?"

"I don't know?" Austin asks.

"Come on. It's about a tragic accident and falling in love all over again. I have always wanted to watch it."

"Okay." Austin agrees.

"Is that okay you guys?" Ally asks Dez and Trish. They agree and they play the movie.

By the end of the movie Dez and Ally were crying and Austin and Ally were holding hands and cuddling a lot while Dez and Trish were holding hands and Trish laid her head on Dez's shoulder. She was also sleeping.

"That was such a good movie." Ally says.

"Yeah."

"I hope that doesn't happen to us Trish." Dez says then realizes Trish is sleeping. He shakes his shoulder and wakes Trish up.

"What. That was such a happy ending!" She starts clapping.

"Um... Trish?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I was just saying I hope that you never forget me when we get married." Dez explains. Trish's eyes open largely.

"What?" Ally says a little confused.

"What? I say nothing!" Dez says and gets off the couch and walks into the kitchen. Everyone follows him.

"What did you just say?" Austin asks.

"Like I said. I hope that doesn't happen to me and Trish if we got married."

"No. You said something else." Austin mentions.

"Uh...um..." Dez seems nervous and looks at Trish and then at Austin and Ally then back at Trish then again at Austin and Ally.

"Let's just tell them." Trish saves Dez.

"Okay."

"Austin? Ally?" Trish says. She lifts up her left hand and you can see this large ring on her finger.

"What is that?" Austin asks confused.

"An engagement ring!" Trish smiles.

"You're getting married?" Ally asks shockingly.

"Yep! And to me." Dez says.

* * *

**Sooooooo! Yeah Did anyone guess that! HAHA!**


	4. The Wedding Dress

**I bet you guys are happy for Dez and Trish. Just wait...I have more.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Austin and Ally found out that Trish and Dez are getting married. Ally is so happy because Ally is Trish's maid of honour. Austin is so psyched as well because he is Dez's best man. Now they have the most important roles for wedding planning.

Ally walks into Sonic Boom with a big grin on her face. She see's Trish sitting on the counter reading a magazine. Typical Trish, reading magazines, Ally thought. But then Ally realizes that Trish isn't reading an ordinary fashion magazine, she is reading a wedding planning magazine.

"So, Trish, do you want to go pick out your dress today?" Ally asks Trish. She sets her magazine to the side and jumps off the counter.

"No." She says like she is bored. "I don't feel like it."

"What?" Ally says shocked.

"I just don't feel like it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not one of those girls who rips their hair out over a wedding. You know?"

"I don't know but I am going to get you into one of those wedding dresses if it's the last thing I do." Ally protests.

"What ever." Trish says then grabs her magazine and starts reading it. Ally rolls her eyes. She walks behind the counter and handcuffs her hand to Trish's. "What are you doing?" Trish screams.

"Like I said, I am going to get you into one of those dresses if it's the last thing I do." Ally pushes Trish off the counter and starts to drag her out of the store."Now let's go."

Ally brings Trish to Desi's Bridal Shop and as soon as they walk in workers drop what they are doing and run over to her.

"Oh my God! Are you _the _Ally Dawson? I love your music." Cassidy asks.

"Um...thanks. I'm here to look at dresses." Ally says.

"Oh my God! Did Austin finally give you the ring he bought for you?"

"What!" Ally and Trish yelp.

"OOOooops... I wasn't supposed to say anything till her gave me the okay. This will be just our little secret."

Trish drags Ally over to the side. "I'm sure she is just trying to break you too up because Cassidy wants Austin back." Trish says to Ally.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

Ally walks back over to Cassidy.

"So, then if you aren't getting married..." She faces her body towards Trish. "The you are!"

Trish smiles, "Yeah I am."

"Good for you. Now with the dresses."

Ally and Trish find dresses that Trish likes until she finds this white mullet dress with crystals on it that would sparkle in the sunlight. "This one!" Trish announces.

"It's perfect Ally."

"Yeah. It suits you so well and it's so beautiful."

Trish goes in front of a mirror and starts crying.

"What's wrong Trish?" Ally asks concerned.

"Nothing." She laughs wiping her tears. "It's just..." She turns towards Ally on her right, "I'm getting married." She says shockingly and quietly.

"You are."

"I'm getting married!" She squeals out loud and hugs Ally and starts jumping up and down and Ally joins in with her.

"There you are." Ally smiles. "That's the girl I wanted to see. A girl who realizes she is getting married and spending the rest of her life with the one true man she loved forever."

"Oh my God!" Trish exclaimed.

"What?" Ally smiles.

"I'm getting married!" She starts to scream.

Ally just laughs happily. Then one thought came to her mind._ What if Cassidy is right? What if Austin IS preparing to propose?_ She puts her worries aside and just worries about Trish because she thinks she's about to past out.

* * *

**Looks like Trish is having her Bride moment of Realization. And what's Ally going to do with the information she has about Austin. Please Read and Review.**

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally!**


	5. The Date

What I Thirst- Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't post a chapter, I was at a party. Thanks for all the reviews! I've got a good chapter for all my lovely readers. Here is goes!**

Ally is in the practice room writing in her Diary and playing the piano. Austin walks through the door and see's Ally playing the piano. He leans against the wall and smiles while watching her.

**Ally's POV**

Oh Austin I love you so much but why now? Why ruin this perfect time? I just wish I could go back to the beginning of the day and pause time. "I love you so much I can't express the feelings I have for you." Ally says to herself.

**Narrator**

Austin slowly creeps and gets closer to Ally. He grabs her and picks her up and swings her around. She screams but then soon realizes it's Austin so she starts to laugh happily.

"Austin! Don't do that!" She scolds Austin.

"Sorry. You just look so relaxed and calm writing in your book."

"I'm not relaxed though, I'm stressed out!"

"Why?"

"Um... I." Ally didn't want Austin to know that she knows that Austin is planning to propose. "I just am because of Trish's Wedding and all the planning." Ally lies.

"Um? I'm pretty sure it's the bride that's supposed to be the one stressed out here."

"Well, I'm the maid of honour and I have to keep the bride happy and satisfied."

"Of course you do. So, what you working on?"

"I finished my song. Listen."

She finishes singing the song when Dez walks in. Austin looks toward the door to see him skipping though the door.

"Hey Dez." Austin greets Dez. Ally looks toward Dez who just sat on the couch. She jumps in her seat. "Are you okay Ally?"

"Everything's fine." She says calmly.

"So what have you guys been up to lately?" Dez asks Austin and Ally.

"Nothing really. Ally just finished singing our new song."

"Oh you guys are doing a duet?" Dez asks.

"Yeah. We are performing it on Friday."

"Cool. So you guys have seven days till you perform it. Cool."

"Um? Dez? It's Monday." Austin says.

"Yeah. And?"

"Never mind."

The Next Day

Austin walks into Sonic Boom while Ally is behind the counter and Trish is reading another wedding Planner magazine. 'Wedding Cakes Galore'. Dez is sitting by the music samples.

Ally notices Austin and walks around the counter. "Good now all of you are here."

"What's up?" Austin asks.

"Well, and old friend I met last summer is coming into town tomorrow and I haven't seen him since."

"You never told me about a guy you met last summer."Trish mentions.

"That's because...I don't know. It doesn't really matter I guess. I just don't like making big deals out of everything."

"That's true." Trish says.

"Anyway. I want you guys to be on your best behaviour got me?"

"Um...Okay?" Austin says confused.

"Thanks and since Austin," She turns to face Austin, "Since we haven't had much alone time how about a date night?"

"Okay. Where?" Austin agrees.

"How about the Tropical Forest? They've got good food there."

"Sure."

**Later that night**

Austin and Ally get ready for their date at their place. Ally puts on a pink dress on and Austin puts some casual clothes on but dressier for his style. After they finish getting ready they head out the door. Austin grabs the keys from the counter and his wallet. Ally grabs her purse and coat and they both head for Austin's mustang. They drive to the restaurant and get a booth. They order some food and talk for a little bit.

"So? Are you excited to sing our duet on Friday?" Austin asks Ally who is sitting across from him.

"Yeah. Also for my friend to come in town. I haven't seen him for almost a year."

"Yeah. That would mean the end for me if I couldn't see you for a whole year." Austin grabs Ally's hand.

"Oh, Austin. There is no way that would happen. Anyways, I would have to take you with me."

"You would take me with you?" Austin reassured.

"Yes. Anywhere because I love you."

"I love you too."

Austin drops his napkin but Ally doesn't see. Austin goes on the ground to pick it up and goes down on one knee.

**Ally's POV**

I look down to see the unspeakable. Oh my God! Austin's going to propose right now! What am I going to do? I will just say yes. Yes, that's what I'll do. Anyway. I love Austin and like I just said, I would take him any where I would go. It would be my dream to spend the rest of my life with him. He's about to do it. Any minute now. I don't really know why I was worrying anyway. Everyone who loves anyone will truly marry them. But what if we don't work out? We have only been dating for about two months and...You know. Hey! It's us, Austin and Ally. The best friends ever and cutes couple of the month. We got cutest couple of the month last month after getting back from New York. We came out after we performed at Madison Square Garden when we finished singing our songs. I decided to do a solo for the last song.

_Flashback_

"_The Me that you don't see." Ally finishes singer her song. Ally heard clapping and she waved. She looked over to Austin who has a big smile on her face. She jumps down and wraps her arms around Austin and they look into each other's eyes and kiss passionately. They kiss for ten seconds then heard a lot of cheering and awe's. They turn to Ally's left and saw themselves on the JumboTron with hearts around it._

"_Looks like people know about us now." Austin says. Austin and Ally smile at each other still have their arms wrapped around each other's necks. _

"_I guess they love us as a couple." Ally says as she listens to the roar in the crowd. Austin and Ally kiss again and even a bigger roar was let out in the crowd._

_End of Flashback_

Here it goes. Ally puts on a huge smile and then sits up. But, then Austin stands up. He didn't propose. He must have been too scared. Then I see a napkin in his hand.

"Sorry. I dropped my napkin."

"Oh. Of course." I say a bit upset. Now I'm a bit upset. What if I was wrong? What if he was never going to propose to me? Now I have one thing set in my mind. I need to get Austin Moon to propose to me. But how?

**And that is thee best cliff-hanger I have ever wrote. In my opinion. So question of the chapter. What is Ally's plan to get Austin to propose? Please Review and I will put up a new chapter! L3VE!**


	6. Mall Shopping and Mall Secrets

**Here's another chapter because I haven't posted all weekend so here it goes.**

**Chapter 6: Wedding Planners and Wedding Stresses**

The Next Day

Ally walks into Sonic Boom with Austin and they are holding hands. Trish is sitting on the stairs with Dez and they are both on the phone with people.

"Will you be able to make that possible?" Trish asks someone on the phone with her. "Then what wrong with you? You are a wedding planner right? Then you should be able to make that available for my doings." Trish waits for a bit before responding. Now she looks angered. "Go die in a hole!" Trish hangs up the phone and lets out a big sigh.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Dez says to a person on the other line of his phone. "That's okay we can make do. Can you make that possible maybe? That's great. Perfect. Thanks. See you later." Dez hangs up his cell phone.

Ally and Austin look at each other and just roll their eyes. They walk up to Dez and Trish. "So, I see some wedding planning on a go here." Ally says.

"Yes, very stressful wedding planning. The doofus who I was on the phone was being highly unhelpful. It was like he was trying to plan the wedding for me!" Trish yells.

"Um...Trish?"

"What!"

"That's what a wedding planner does. She 'plans the wedding' _for you."_ Ally explains.

Trish just stands their realizing she was the one who acted like a doofus. "Yeah, whatever. Come on Dez." Trish grabs Dez's hand. "We can find another wedding planner." She tries to walk away with Dez but Dez wouldn't let her.

"No, that's fine. I found one." Dez says stopping Trish. She turns around to face Dez.

"You did? Who did you find?"

"She's my Aunt. She is coming all the way from England." He smiles like a monkey.

"From England? That's a long way away." Ally says.

"I don't care if she's from China!" She jump to Dez and hugs him tightly. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Yeah, I know." Dez starts to turn red. "Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let my blood flow to my arms?"

"Oh Sorry, "Trish lets go of Dez.

"Thank you." He goes and sits down so he doesn't fall.

"Okay, guys, so my friend will be hear any minute so remember what I told you?" Ally mentions.

"Yeah, we remember." Austin says.

"Great."

Then all of a sudden a brunette walks in the store. He has a huge grin on his face. He is wearing a red t-shirt and some casual jeans on. He looks a little lost and confused. Ally turns to face him, "Elliot?"

"Ally?"

"Oh my God."They hug. "These are my best friends, Dez, Trish, and my boyfriend Austin Moon."

"Oh, dude, I love your music. You're very talented." Elliot says.

"Thanks. Ally writes the song though. She is the talented one." Austin leans on Ally. Ally smiles.

"You write songs?"

"Yeah, with Austin. So, Austin and Elliot do you guys want to go walk around the mall or something since we are here already and my shift just ended?"

"Sure." Austin says.

"Okay." Elliot says the same time Austin says.

All three of them walk out with each other except Ally and Austin are holding hands.

"How about we go to Casual Shoes? They are a guy and girl shoe store." Ally mentions.

Austin's eye is caught by a store across Casual Shoes. "I'll meet you guys there. I have something to get."

"Okay." She says as Austin lets go of Ally's hand gently.

**Ally's POV**

Elliot and I walk into Casual Shoes. We see tons of shoes on tons of racks and when I mean tons, I MEAN TONS because the store is huge. They got brands from different stores in this separate store. They got Toms, , Garage, some shoes from Excessive, and tons of other brands. The stores were separated by colours. It looked like a giant ass unicorn or My Little Pony upchucked. I walk over to the colour purple because that's my favorite colour. I see a pair of high heels and a pair of sandals and I grab them.

"These are mine." I say to myself. I look over to see Elliot over to the colour orange. He's right behind my so I can easily talked to him without having to yell all the way across the store. "Is orange your favorite colour?" I ask him.

"Yeah. It's just a bright and colourful colour you know? It's so colourful." He replies. I laugh a bit by the way he said what he said, 'the colour is so colourful'. Way to state the obvious. But I would never say that to him since I don't want to make the wrong impression since I haven't seen him in a year. He grabs a pair of orange high tops. Austin's favorite colour is orange and he loves orange high tops. I just hope Austin doesn't get jealous because we all know how Austin gets when he is jealous. Yeah, not pretty. I go to the check out and it comes to about 78.95. Yeah, I know what you guys are thinking, why is it so expensive? Well, they are brand name expensive, so they are I guess you could put it, very comfy.

I wait for Elliot to go to the check out. I go and sit at the bench across from Wedding Rings and Necklaces. The place just cuts off the corner of two walls which is the perfect spot to put a jewelry store. I stare at it then all of a sudden I'm starring at a familiar back. It's Austin! Oh my God he's buying me an engagement ring! What do I do! I can't let him know I just saw him so I go to the bench facing the other direction and stare at a video game store called Pixilated Promotions. I turn around casually and I see him walking my direction. I face the game store and turn on my phone and pretending to play Hay Day. (**AN: I love that game right now.)** He walks up to me and taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey honey." He says.

"Hey." I say nervously and kiss him on the lips shortly like a peck.


	7. Suprising Myself

What I Thirst Chapter 7

Elliot walks out of the shoe store saving a conversation between Austin and Ally.

"Hey guys." Elliot says.

Ally turns around, "Hey!" She says with a racing heart beat. 'This moment can't get any more awkward,' Ally thinks.

"Are you okay Ally?" Austin asks.

"Yeah." Ally looks up to face Austin and then faces Elliot again.

"Guys, check out my new shoes." Elliot sets his bag on a table and opens his bag that says the store name on it with the colours of the rainbow. He pulls out a pair of orange high-tops and shows them to Austin and Ally. The all of a sudden Austin shows a confused face then turns angry. Ally looks at Austin.

**Ally's POV**

I turn towards Austin by looking up because he has had his arms on my shoulders the whole time. I am about to stop him when he pushes me aside. Uh-oh. Shit is about to go down. I close my eyes because I can't bare the sight of pain for anyone. I open my eyes and then I surprise myself. I see Austin holding Elliot's brand new shoes. Did he punch him out? No. What? Wow, I'm proud of my Austin for not getting so jealous. Why would he be jealous anyway? They're just shoes. But his shoes are pretty important to Austin. I'm rambling aren't I? I see Elliot standing next to Austin admiring the shoes.

"Dude, these are sick!" Austin says happily. Wait! If he's not angry then why did he have an angry face expression? I guess I'll never know. Actually I will ask him later.

"I know right. And I only got them for $30.00." Elliot replies.

"That's awesome!" Austin turns around to face me and holds the high-tops in his hands. "How cool are these?"

"There cool." I say a bit confused but the boys don't notice.

"I know. Hey, Elliot do you want to hang for a bit?" Austin asks Elliot.

"Sure."

"But, I thought we were going to hang out?" Ally interrupts.

"Yeah, but Elliot seems cool so, is that okay?"

"Um, okay?"

"Great! See you later Als." With that Austin walks off with Elliot to the video game Store. Ally puts her new sandals on and walks back to Sonic Boom. Their she sees Trish.

"Hey Trish." Ally greets her. "I thought you left?"

"I am waiting for our wedding planner. She should be here any second." Trish says, and like on queue, Dez comes running down the stairs.

"She's here!" He announces. Everyone that is in the store starts to look at Dez. He jumps down the stairs and runs over to the front door of the store.

"Who's here?" Ally asks confused

"Our wedding planner." Trish adds.

"Oh, yeah isn't Dez like related to her or something?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, she's his Aunt and she is coming from England."

"One day I hope to go to England and bring Austin with me one day."

"Yeah, speaking of Austin, where did he go?"

"Oh, he left with Elliot to hang out. They went to the video game store, of course."

"Cool."

Then everyone looks at the entrance of the store to see a lady walk in with red curly hair. She had a big purse that looked like it could have a held a shovel or a car.

"Auntie!" Dez shouts at the lady. She looks over at Dez, Trish, and Dez. He walks up to the lady, "Guys, this is my Aunt Annie. She is planning our wedding."

She looks over at Trish, "You must be Trish. I heard so much about you. You look just like he described you, beautiful, gorgeous and short." Trish blushes then realized he described her short. She just shrugged it off.

"Well, thank you." That was weird. She usually just says 'I know and flips her hair behind her shoulder but instead she just smiles and thanks her.

"You've got a keeper, here Dez." Annie says facing Trish still but turns her head towards Dez.

"Oh, I gladly would love to." Dez says ad smiles and holder her hand.

About an hour later Dez, Trish, and Annie leave the store to start planning their weeding. She really likes to get at her job. That's what she said anyways. I am in my practice room and just laying on the couch with a water bottle on the floor next to me. I am just thinking about Austin and what happens WHEN he proposes to me. Will it be romantic? No, I don't think so. Austin really isn't the type of guy to go on stage and sing his heart out. But, on the other hand he did serenade me 'I Think about You' in front of a store full a people. So there's that. Then I am pulled out of my thoughts when I here foots step coming up the stairs. I pretend I am sleeping and just open my eyes slightly to see who is coming into the room. The door opens and I see Austin. I quickly shut my eyes before he sees me.

**Austin's POV**

I just got back from hanging out with Elliot for a few hours. We bought a few video games and just hung out for a few. I walk up the stairs to see if Ally is in the practice room because I didn't see her at the counter so her shift must be over. I open the door and I don't see her. I look to my right and see Ally peacefully sleeping on the orange couch. I walk over to the end of the couch and go and lay next to her. She must be half awake because she moves a bit so that I can go to the back and she can be in the front. I grab her hand and just rub he palm for a bit.

**AN: At This point Ally actually did fall asleep in her own thoughts.**

I hear a mumble come out of her mouth. I listen closely and then I hear, "Propose...Take...finger...ring...dress...love...Austin."

**A little cliff hanger for you guys. Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy. I will never put it in the story but at the end their Ally was sleep talking and said, "Propose to me and take my finger and put a ring on it and dress me in love because of Austin."**

**Awwww! How cute. I think so. Let me know what you guys thought! And if you guys have any thoughts or ideas for the story just let me know in the reviews or just PM me, Thanks!**


	8. She's Different, He's Different

What I Thirst Chapter 8: He's Different, She's Different

* * *

**I am SO SORRY for making you guys wait but here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Austin walks in the store and Ally is working behind the counter in Sonic Boom. Once Austin see's Ally his dives in front of the counter on the floor so Ally can't see him but she already noticed him when he dives for the floor so she looks over the counter to look at Austin.

"What are you doing?" Ally asks with a smile. Austin looks up.

"I don't know." He stands up and brushes himself off. "Bored I guess."

Ally laughs and then pulls out a large book. She drops it on the counter in front of Austin and Ally and it makes a large thump.

"What's this?" Austin asks.

"It's the Wedding Planner."

"A wedding planner? Why would we need a wedding planner?" Austin laughs nervously. Ally gives him a confused look but shakes it off.

"It's for Dez and Trish, silly." Ally laughs.

Austin laughs nervously, "Oh, right." Ally shakes her head then opens the book. She flips to the first page which is flowers. "Aren't these for Dez and Trish?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to look at them."

"Why? It's not like you're the one getting married." Austin says nervously.

"No, but it's still cool to look at."

"Um, okay."

"Look at these." Ally points at a bouquet of Purple flowers.

"Yeah, they are really pretty."Austin says sarcastically but Ally doesn't catch it.

"I know. Oh and that one." She points to another flower.

"Okay. I think you had enough wedding planning for the day." Austin closes the book on Ally. She frowns but it doesn't really bother her.

"Okay. So then what should we do?"

"Don't you have work to be doing?"

"My shift is done."

"Oh. Okay. We should go get something to eat then."

"Sure." Austin and Ally walk to the Salad Shop to grab some salad, of course. Austin orders a Caesar Salad while Ally orders a Spring Salad. The find a place to sit at the tables and enjoy their salad.

"This is good salad." Ally mentions.

"Mine too. Can I have some of yours and you can have some of mine?"

"Sure." Austin and Ally both try each other's salads and sigh in tastefulness.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." She sets her fork down to look at Austin. "You can talk to me about anything. We're dating." She giggles a bit.

"Yeah. Um."

**Ally's POV**

Oh my God! I am about to start crying in the middle of the restaurant. Is he trying to say what I think he's saying? This can't be happening. We have gone through too much for him to just throw it away. No! I got to get out of here before he says anymore. I get up and run out of the store.

**Austin's POV**

I close my eyes before I can talk to Ally about last night but then all of a sudden she runs out of the store. I grab my phone and follow Ally. She is running all the way down the mall. Now she is running down the street. Where is she going? I am starting to worry for her. Is she crying? Did I do this? No, it can't be me. I didn't say anything, really. Then Ally of a sudden she falls flat face on the concrete side walk. She lets out a scream.

"Ouch!" She starts crying. I try to run as fast as I can to get to her. Then I finally catch up to her. I stop running behind her and walk slowly up to her because she seems upset.

"What's wrong Ally. Are you okay? That looked like a nasty fall back there. Why did you run out of the store?" I ask a whole bunch of questions.

She starts to cry even more.

"Is it something that I did? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. What happened?"

She cries more not answering any of my questions. She just sits there on the cement ground sobbing in her hands. I put my hand on her shoulder and before I thought it was possible she cries even more. I take my hand off her shoulder and walk around her to face her. I kneel in front of her and lift her face up.

"Hey." I say softly. "Why are you crying honey?"

She opens her eyes and she looks so beautiful even when she cries. She opens her eyes and it looks like the sun is burning her eyes. I move in front of it.

"What's wrong Ally. I love you. Can you please talk to me?"

"You love me?" She asks me with a sob. She sniffs.

"Of course I do. I meant it when I said it when I walked you home after our first date. Why would you ask such a silly question?"

"I thought you were going to break up with me?" She cries more.

I brush her hair behind her ear."I would never. You're the other half of my heart. You're my red rose. My glue to everything. You complete me and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Really?" She smiles and stops crying. She wipes her tears and tries to stand up but she falls to the ground. "Ow!" She yelps.

"Are you okay?"

"No, my knee. It hurts. I can't walk on it."

"We need to get you to a doctor." I look at her knee and then back at her eyes. I pick her up bridal style and she wraps her arms around me and groans a bit in pain. "I will drive you to the hospital."

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter short. I just thought this would be a good place to end the chapter. Please Review!**


	9. X-RAYS

What I Thirst Chapter 9

Austin's POV

I just brought Ally to the hospital because Ally hurt her knee and she can't stand up on it. I pull up into the parking lot and pick up Ally and bring her into the hospital.

"Can I get some help here?" Austin asks. A nurse comes down the hall.

"Yes, how may I be at your assistance?" The nurse said. She was a very polite nurse. I don't see much of those around here. She looked to be around her early thirties. She had short black hair, brown eyes and she was average height for a woman. But, not as tall as I am.

"My fi..um girlfriend fell and hurt her knee. She can't walk on it. Can you please help her?"

"Yes. I will go get her a wheel-chair." The nurse goes and gets Ally a wheel-chair and I gently place her in the chair. She takes control of the chair and says, "Come with me. We will need to go get her X-rays to see if it's broken." Honestly, I'm a bit surprised since we didn't have to wait in the waiting room like most others. But, since it looked like no problem I just didn't say anything about it.

Ally just finished getting her x-rays. I put her back in the wheel-chair and move her next to the chairs near the window. I take a seat next to her while we wait.

"Are you okay hun?" I ask Ally.

"Yeah. The pain is still there and I know I can't walk on it but I'm fine."

"You sure?" She gives me a nod. "Good." I give her a hug and kiss her on the forehead. About a few minutes later the doctor that gave took Ally's x-rays came in.

"Well, by the looks of the x-rays you didn't break anything." I relax at that.

"But?" Ally says.

"All you did was just sprained your left knee but you will be fine. Just give it a couple weeks to heal you will be all better. I don't want you to walk on it or do much on it. I will give some crutches to get around but other than that, don't drive on it."

"Thank you." Ally says as the doctor hands her a pair of crutches and they leave.

"Hey, do you need me to give you a doctor's note?"

"No. I don't work. Now that I think about it. Yes."

The doctor writes on this peice of paper and hands it to Ally. "Have lots od rest and I will see you in two weeks."

"Thank you."

Ally and I go to the car and drive home.

"What are we going to do now?" Ally asks me.

"What do you mean?" I reply.

"Well, we need to get Trish and Dez's Wedding Planning finished. Their weeding is just around the corner."

"3 months is not around the corner."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. Where are they having hier wedding anyways?"

"At a church."

"I mean, where at a church."

"On Walnut Avenue."

"What! That is such a high tech church."

"Churches can be high tech?"

"No I mean it's so big and that's got to be hard to get."

"They already booked it for June 13th. SO we don't have to worry for that. I don't even know why we are worrying about their wedding when we should worry about us."

**Ally's POV**

Oh my God! Did I just say that? How am I going to get out of this one? There is no way Austin didn't catch that. Now he's going to worry or something else.

"What do you mean Als?" Austin asks.

"I mean um... graduation is coming around in May and we need to get all our invitations in and stuff like that."

"Yeah I know. University Graduation is way bigger than high school was. Tons more people too."

Whoa! That was a close one. I can't let him know, that I know that he wants to propose to me. Speaking of proposals, when is he going to propose? We get to the house and I go up to the stairs. "Um, how am I suppose to get up their?" There is like four steps up to the house.

"Here let me lift you." He grabs my waist and lifts me up the stairs. It was a gentle squeeze and felt amazing. It gave me a shock of pure carefulness.

"Thanks." We get into the house. "I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

"Okay. I'll get started on supper then."

"Okay."


	10. Nightmares

What I Thirst Chapter 10: Nightmares

**WARNING: This chapter is very descriptive. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter if you guys like a little thrill and mystery. I would like to thank my friend for helping me write this a bit. Enjoy the story...again.**

I open my eyes to see in front of me are doors. I open them and see people are sitting in peues. It looks like I'm in a church. Everyone stands up when they see me open the door. I look down and I am wearing a white strapless dress. It is so gorgeous. It's got a short train and silver swirls more on the top and then lessens when it gets closer to the train. I look in front of me and see Austin staring at me and he looks a bit confused. Like he wasn't expecting me at all. I look at my hands and I am holding a bouquet of white and red flowers but then they start to die. They turn this gross orangey brown colour and turn all crusty and sad.

I look ahead of me and see Austin lying on the stage. He is dead! He has blood all over him. I look at the people and they just all fall over each other and fall to the ground with blood all over them as well. I start to blink multiple times and see a few tombstones lie in front of me. I started at them a bit then I notice what they say. My eyes just widen almost falling out of my head. I read what is in scripted on them.

'Dez Calum Worthy. Beloved friend and husband. 1995-2014. R.I.P.'

Another one that lies right next to it in scripted 'Patricia Aerie De La Rosa Worthy. Beloved friend and Wife. 1995-2014. R.I.P.'

What is going on? This is scaring me so much. I drop to the creepy ground and start to cry. I look up and see a glowing tombstone behind the other ones. I get up on my feet and walk over to it. Why is it glowing? I focus really hard on it and it reads 'Austin Monica Moon. Beloved friend and husband. 1996- 2014.' I drop to my feet and because I lost all feeling in my knees. I could not breathe or speak. All I could do is cry.

"What's going on?" I cry out leaving an echo throughout the foggy cemetery. I start to panic because I realize I actually stop breathing and I couldn't control it at all. "I can't breathe!" I attempt to choke out. I look in front of me and start to see hands crawling up from under the tombstone. She starts to hear her name being whispered out.

"Ally? Ally?" She looks up and starts to scream. They are Dez, Trish, and Austin. I start to scream and attempt to run away but my feet are glued to the ground. I look down and see my feet trapped under a mess of cobwebs.

"HELP ME!" I cry out for dear life as I see the zombie like creatures slowly moving towards me.

I open eyes and see Austin trying to wake me up in my bed. I am back home. Where I belong. In Austin's safe and caring arms.

"Ally! Ally! Wake up!" He sees me open my eyes and gives me a hug. He moves my sweaty hair out of my face and holding it there with his right hand. He puts his left hand on the other side of my face making me face towards him. "Ally. It's alright. It was just a dream." He kisses me on the lips and moves down next to me pulling me into a protective cuddle. We fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Austin?" I whisper in his ear.

"Yes?" He answers with the same tone.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course." I turn over and kiss him a couple times and fall asleep laying my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapping around me. It's the most wonderfully feeling ever.

**Sorry it took a while to update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and read. Thanks you! The next chapter will be ready soon. Bye!**


	11. The Bachelorette Party Parts 1 and 2

I wake up and I see Austin cuddled in next to me and he feels so warm and safe in my arms. I get up be stay gentle so I don't wake him up. Only a few more weeks and its Trish and Dezs wedding! I still can't believe that they are getting married. But, I could picture it. Never mind. I can't. Anyway, I walk into the kitchen and start making Austin some fluffy golden pancakes. About fifteen minutes later Austin comes strolling into the kitchen and sits on the island stool.

"Are you making my pancakes," He asks very wondrous.

"Yes, I'm making _our _pancakes". I mimic his tone while flipping a pancake on the frying pan.

"Great! Thanks. So did you go fitting for your bridesmaid dress yet?"

"Yes, I did." I giggle a bit.

"Cool. What colour is it."

"It is purple."

"Of course. Trish's favourite colour."

I laugh a bit. I grab two plates from the cupboard and put four pancakes on mine and the rest to Austin. We eat them all and get ready for the day. Austin and I shower; if you know what I mean then get dressed. We hear the doorbell ring and Austin answers it. I get on my tippy toes to look over his shoulder because I am short and he is tall. I see Dez and Trish arguing over something about the wedding.

"Why you don't agree that this is a good idea", Trish asks calmly. Wow! She must be in love or something because she is totally arguing with DEZ without yelling. I push Austin aside and view their argument from the porch. Austin has a calm yet surprised expression on his face.

"Because we could do it like that." Dez replies.

"Fine we can do it like that if you want honey." Did I just step in an alternate universe when Trish fights for what she wants then agrees with the other person on an instant? I think so. I see them kiss then hug then look over and see that we have answered the door already.

"Oh, how much of that did you guys see?"

"Enough but it's none of our business so I'm not going to ask." I say.

"Okay." Trish says. She walks in hand in hand with Dez and they go into the living room and we follow. I thought it was the other way around. In Dez and Trish's point of view it's not. We sit on the couch and wait for Dez and Trish to start talking.

"Are you guys going to say anything", I laugh a bit.

"Oh right." Trish starts. "So our wedding is in a few weeks and for after the wedding I got you guys these." She starts digging through her enormous bag full of who know and picks out two tickets. At least I think they are. "Here! Take these. They are a romantic trip for two to go to England."

I stand up in shock while holding the tickets in my hand. What! I view the tickets and sit down. I had them to Austin and he grabs them from me.

"What are these?" Austin asks viewing the tickets as well.

"They are a trip for two to a romantic trip to England. I heard that Ally really wanted to go so here they are." Trish explains.

"Yeah. But, I thought that we were the people to give you guys the gifts not the other way around."

"Yeah, but it's time of the year for receiving gifts so just take it, use it and have fun. Okay"

"But-"

"No! Use them. I am not taking no for an answer."

I sigh in defeat, "Fine"

"Good. I'm all done here. Let's go Dez." She grabs Dezs hand and walks out the door. I hear their car start and see them drive away in the front of the living room window. I turn to Austin who is still looking at the tickets.

"Our wedding," I hear Austin mumble.

"You mean Dez and Trish's wedding." Why did I ask that? Why did I say anything at all?

"Oh yeah. Their wedding." He laughs nervously. Why is he nervous? Is he hiding something from me? I have to find out. He never keeps anything from me. What could it possibly hide from his girlfriend? Maybe it's a surprise. Okay, let's be honest here. Austin is not very good at keeping surprises and he knows I hate surprises so what's the point right. Anyway I am done here.

_Two weeks later_

I am standing on the side walk next to drunken Austin. How the hell could he do this to me? Does he have any clue and how much this hurt me? Boys are just idiots!

"How could you do this to me! What kind of boyfriend are you? Doing this to me."

"I'm drunk can we just talk about this in the morning when I'm sober?"

"Oh if you even live to see the sunrise!"

"Ally can you please just stop. It was a total misunderstanding."

"Oh, I saw enough to know that this was not a misunderstanding. This..." I take off the necklace he gave me, the bracelet and especially the ring he so gladly liked to give to me. NOT! I am one hundred percent going to remember taking this off and hoping to never put on this ring that Austin Moon had gave me the other day and make sure it melts to nothing! "Take this and this and you can take this because I am not going to need it ever again because you are not the guy I thought I would marry one day. You are a total tool!" I look over to my side and see Trish walk up to me.

"Ally do you need me to walk you home." She puts her hand on my shoulder. I slap her hand off my shoulder and take off my shoes and toss them into the streets and run away.

_One week ago_

I walk into this most romantic restaurant with Austin hand in hand and the waiter seats us down at this must prettiest booth ever. We order our food and I move my head to the waiters and see them talking and occasionally looking at our direction but don't think too much into it. I turn back facing Austin who is twiddling his thumbs. Something's up with him lately. He seems, how do I put this. Anxious. Eh, it doesn't really matter since he hasn't talked to me much anyway. We begin starting a conversation about music when the waiter comes with our food. He sets it down on our table and asks for anything else. I ask for another refill. I finish my food and kind of sad that he didn't come back with my water. How long does it take to get water? I look down and see Austin tapping his feet. Now something is really bothering him. I can't take this any more. I have to ask him. "Is everything alright Austin?" He suddenly looks up with his eyes popping out of his head.

"What."

"Are you alright. You seem kind of nervous or anxious or something. Are you okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine." I look over and I see the waiter brings a rose in a small glass coca cola bottle. "How cute." I examine it and...Oh my God! There is an Engagement ring on the rose! He picks it up and walks over to my side and gets down on one knee. I can't believe this is happening. Well, I did But in this way. NO!

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**So I SORT OF finally did it! Wow. I found the perfect way to end this chapter. And now I have everything set for the last few chapters. You heard me. I am only doing a few more chapters. But, since I am leaving tomorrow I won't be posting another chapter till I get back on July 10****th**** and I also start work but that's no excuse since it's a 9-5 job. So please review. I will still be able to read you're reviews while I am gone since it instantly goes to my IPod mail. So review and be happy. Bye!**


	12. Endings and Beginnings

Present Day

I'm sitting here at home all alone in our living room waiting for my ex-fiancé to come home so I can scream my face off at him. What is wrong with him? How could you be so careless and irresponsible? It's not like her broke the law or anything but it sure as hell feels like it. Just as I am about to fall asleep I hear the door open.

"Ally?" I hear HIS voice.

I don't answer. I see him peer around the corner. Not as drunk as I saw him earlier.

"Ally, I am so sorry. She just showed up and kissed me. I never kissed her back." Austin explains.

"And this is supposed to fix this how?"

"Ally, I love you. You are my number one. When I lose, I am winning. When I'm sad all I have to do is see your face and you've made my day. The largest thing is our love and if I lost that I don't know how I could live my life without you there guiding me every day. I want you in my life everyday and I need you there because you are the love of my life and my once in a life time. I need you."

Wow. I stand up and walk in front of him. I look at him and it looks like her has sobered up a lot. I can tell he means everything he said. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me. Say you'll give me another chance."

"I don't know Austin. How am I supposed to trust you again?"

He takes my hand, "Because it's you and I. Because I know you feel this too." He puts my hand on his chest. I smile at his gesture.

"I do."

"So?" He grabs something from the back of his jean pockets. He gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me? Again?"

I nod my head, "Yes I will."

We kiss and I give him a glass of water and put him to bed.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

I see Trish walking down the aisle. She looks absolutely gorgeous in her dress and her hair is so beautiful.

She gets to the end when Dez goes and grabs her hand and brings her to the front.

"You look beautiful." He says.

"Thanks."

They say their vows and finish up the ceremony. I swear I bawled my eyes out when I saw her go down the aisle.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Even though Austin and I had some struggles to stay together that just made our love grow stronger. It's been 4 years since we got married and we are very happy together. All of a sudden I hear the cry of a child. Wait, that's my child. Crystal.

"Ally! I got it this time!" I hear Austin's voice.

"Thanks hun!"

* * *

**And that's the end of What I Thirst. *Cries* It's true. I just ended it but I am going to be starting another story soon!**

* * *

**The Mood Ring**

**Austin convinces Ally and the gang to go to the mountains and have fun. Ally buys a mood ring and turns out that it actually works. The gang figures it out and uses it to their advantage. **


End file.
